


Distraction

by demonessryu



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild D/s, Mild Praise Kink, Slight Hair-pulling, Topping from the Bottom, Very Brief Switching, Wall Sex, do these two ever not banter?, the answer is no and that's why I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessryu/pseuds/demonessryu
Summary: Brian was tasked to distract Roger from a potential fight. It was a task he took very seriously.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Maylor Week





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> We know about Freddie’s fight with Sid Vicious, but I always wonder where Roger was when this happened. I’m genuinely surprised he didn’t try to throw his entire drum kit at Sid’s head. Here’s my 100% accurate take on what happened.
> 
> Prompt: Hiding

“What the hell, Brian?” Roger exclaimed as he was pushed inside a small storage room.

Brian closed to door quietly but firmly behind him. He had known there was trouble coming when he first looked at Sid Vicious’ dark look. The man didn’t come to the studio for a social visit, but to start a fight. Brian only needed to share a quick look with Freddie to whisk Roger away from the room as soon as possible. Roger wasn’t prone to do more than shouting, but Brian didn’t want to take any chance. Brian did covet the rock ‘n’ roll lifestyle, but the violence side of it was taking it too far. It was his firm belief that the anger should be channeled into music instead of damaging actions and he was certain his friends thought the same. However, Roger’s temper was an unpredictable thing. His loyalty to their band might lead into something he would regret when he calmed down – possibly in prison – so as a precaution Brian took him away from the control room. But, in the small studio, there were only so many places they could go to. Brian’s gut twisted nervously when he realized he could still hear faint noises of conversation from the storage room.

“Well?” Roger demanded impatiently. “This better be good because I want to hear what that guy thinks about our songs.”

There were suspicion and the beginning of anger in Roger’s expression that told Brian that he had at least guessed at Sid’s motive – he was never as oblivious as he played for the public. Brian hesitated, being all too familiar with Roger’s rage and wanting to avoid it as much as possible. Roger’s words and actions had become a little less biting since they started dating, but Brian still would like to avoid any potential conflict. However, letting Roger return to their friends and guests would spell even bigger trouble and honestly Brian preferred dealing with Roger’s anger when it was directed to him as he had learnt how to subside it and gain forgiveness, to when it was directed to someone else. His mind made up that he should keep Roger out of the control room, now he wondered what to do to prevent him from leaving, but honestly he didn’t have to wonder long.

Stress and performances had kept them apart and furious kisses and clumsy fumbling in the dark or in their respective cars only made things more difficult. Separating from Roger was quite an ordeal. Brian’s bed felt too large and too cold with just him in it and he couldn’t sleep well without holding Roger. Brian had been holding back for weeks, too timid to start something and too professional to interrupt their work, and here an opportunity presented itself. A sensible part of Brian told him that this was terribly unprofessional, but his cock twitched in interest at the prospect of holding Roger again. Their latest tryst in a darkened parking lot, when Roger straddled his lap and kissed him furiously as Brian opened his mouth for the assault while stroking their aching cocks impatiently, hadn’t lasted long enough since neither of them wanting to risk being discovered. He wanted more—needed more. He needed to feel Roger’s bare skin again, hear how he moaned when Brian slide into him, see the flush of his skin when he was filled to the brim with cock, enjoy the hazy look in his eyes when he came from being fucked. The sudden jolt of hot lust through his veins made the decision for him. Brian surged forward and captured Roger’s lips in a heated kiss.

Roger froze for only a second before he parted his lips to let Brian’s tongue slipped in and tasted what had been denied for him days. Brian kissed with the enthusiasm of a long-absent lover, licking every inch of the warm cavern until Roger could do nothing but moaned into his mouth, rubbing his hardening cock against Brian’s hip instinctively. They parted briefly to breathe and then it was Roger who dove in to ravish Brian’s pliant mouth. He was as fiery in this department as he was on stage, holding Brian close to him by the nape of his neck as he possessively caressed the sensitive roof of Brian’s mouth to make him shudder with want. Growling, he dug his fingers onto Brian’s hips to bring their bodies closer together. The light pain made Brian’s cock throbbed and without further thoughts, he pinned Roger against a wall, his body automatically finding its place between Roger’s readily-parted legs.

Brian was taller than Roger, but not by too much so that it was too difficult to make their cocks align. Roger tipped his head back and moaned when Brian began to rut against him with desperate rolls of bony hips. Their arousal heightened with each frantic thrust, erections hardening against each other. Brian set his mouth on Roger’s pale neck while he fumbled with the button and zipper of Roger’s trousers to release the hard length trapped inside, needing to touch the heated cock. He lapped at sweaty skin before settling over Roger’s racing pulse, carefully worrying the skin and sucking on it, wishing he could leave marks. He loved leaving them for him or Roger to find in private, loved knowing that underneath Roger’s clothes there were reddish bruises he had made with his mouth, loved recalling how Roger squirmed and whined when he left them on sensitive places like his upper inner thighs. But, now wasn’t the time as they had strangers over, so Brian merely ran his tongue teasingly over the patch of skin between his teeth, gaining a groan and excited bucking of Roger’s hips.

“Fuck, Bri,” Roger hissed when Brian finally undid his trousers and slipped his hand inside.

Roger’s cock was fully hard, warm and thick in Brian’s hand. Brian followed the familiar curve of it, caressing the soft skin and veins he longed to kiss and tongue. The thought of Roger’s cock glistening with his saliva made arousal pumped harder through his veins to pool in his groin. He mouthed Roger’s flushed neck as he dipped his thumb into the weeping slit, drawing a fat bead of wetness that he spread over the sensitive tip. He did it over and over again until Roger was delightedly dripping and pushing into his loose grip. Brian twisted his hand, drawing a breathy moan and bucking hips from Roger, but then it was him who moaned loudly when Roger tugged his hair sharply in impatience. The sting went straight to his cock, making him spill a little in his trousers. He frotted against Roger’s thigh in quick snaps of his hips before he managed to control himself. Shaking with desire, Brian let go of Roger’s cock and moved his hand to the back of his trousers, knowing exactly what he wanted. He kneaded one supple cheek, long fingers skirting just over the cleft. He wanted to indulge himself by teasing Roger until he was thoughtless with need, but an impatient growl moved him. Brian complied, rubbing circles on the puckered ring of muscles that trembled and clenched under his touch. The hand gripping Brian’s hair fell away as Roger pushed back and rolled his hips in time with Brian’s finger to tempt himself with the inevitability of having Brian’s cock inside him.

“That’s the idea, fucking you,” Brian said breathlessly and nosed Roger’s neck to make him tilt his head back. He set his mouth on the underside of Roger’s jaw, lightly nipping the soft skin while rubbing against his twitching entrance.

Roger groaned as Brian continued his ministration on his pale neck. “Bastard. You know that’s not what I mean.” Then, with dexterity produced by more practice than Brian ever had, he quickly undid Brian’s trousers and grasped his straining cock.

Brian pressed his lips firmly on Roger’s neck to keep from leaving mark as Roger stroked him steadily, callused hand quickly running over sensitive smooth skin unwittingly bringing him closer to orgasm. He was leaking heavily in no time at all. Brian claimed Roger’s mouth again when Roger spread the wetness over the reddened organ that throbbed in his grasp. It was a wet and messy kiss, punctuated with muffled groans and sounds of skin moving against skin. They moaned into each other’s mouth as they teased each other: Roger with his hand on Brian’s cock and Brian with his finger on Roger’s entrance. A part of Brian wanted to keep doing this. They had often done that early in their relationship when they weren’t entirely sure yet how they wanted to be intimate. A few evening had been spent with them tangled on a sofa, arching backs and thrusting onto fingers and hands until they made a mess of themselves. But, now they knew what they wanted, so Brian pressed harder against Roger’s entrance, persistent until it opened up and he could slip the very tip of his finger in.

“Fuck, honey,” Roger panted. “Tell me you’ve got lube with you.”

Brian quickly nodded. He always did since they started sleeping together. Reluctantly, they drew apart so Brian could retrieve the lube from his pocket while Roger shoved his trousers down his legs and turned around. As soon as Brian got his fingers slick, he pushed one into Roger. He was tight – almost tighter than he already was usually – so Brian pushed the digit in slowly, making Roger feel how his body opened up millimeter by millimeter. In front of him, head resting against the wall, Roger had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open when Brian’s long finger nestled deep inside him. Brian turned the finger over to thoroughly spread the lube on the velvety passage that clenched around him. The digit withdrew, then pushed back in again, over and over in a maddening pace that had Roger moaning in ecstasy. He breathed harshly as he was thoroughly prepared, first with one finger and then two. The loveliest whine escaped his mouth when Brian grazed against the slight raise of his prostate, so that Brian couldn’t help but kiss him deeply as he teased the sensitive spot, caressing circles around it and pressing against it on random interval, making Roger rocked back against him desperately to chase the pleasure.

“Stop,” Roger gasped out. “Don’t wanna come before you’re in me.”

A bolt of arousal shot right through Brian at Roger’s words. He cursed and kissed Roger again just as he slipped a third finger in. It must’ve stung a little because Roger tightened up and pulled away slightly. But, he soon seemed to remember that this was a good discomfort and relaxed, allowing Brian to push the fingers deep into his slickened hole. Brian spread them and pushed them as far as they could go, preparing Roger for his sizable cock that was absolutely aching now, dripping embarrassingly onto the floor. They both groaned in relief when Brian finally pulled his fingers out. The tube of lube clattered against the floor once Brian had slicked his cock. Breathing heavily, he led himself to Roger’s loosened hole. The red tip kissed the ring of muscle, looking obscene and impossibly huge against a hole still so small despite the preparation, but they both knew very well that it would fit – a tight fit, admittedly, but still a fit. Carefully, Brian nudged his way inside. It only took the slightest effort for the fat head to be admitted into Roger’s welcoming body, slick muscles rippling around him to pull him deeper.

No matter how many times they had done it, pushing into Roger always took Brian’s breath away. It was doubly so this time when they hadn’t done it in a long while. Roger was unusually tight and eager around him, his soft hole drawing him in as Brian eased his cock further into him. The passage parted further for him, wider and deeper than even three fingers. Roger panted as Brian kept on going. He had told Brian before about how it sometimes felt like he would split – no matter how he spread his legs and Brian prepared him it would never be quite enough to prepare him for the girth _and_ length of him. It was overwhelming, the feeling of being filled where he was certain there was no space left, yet Brian spread him wide and filled him so deep. Now, Roger trembled when Brian finally sank fully inside him and Brian fared only slightly better, shaking as he tried to ignore the slick embrace of Roger’s body, the way his hole clenched and stroked his throbbing cock, to last more than a few embarrassing seconds. He pressed close, arms around Roger, and ran his lips over Roger’s ear and damp cheek. Inhaling deeply, he put one large hand over Roger’s heaving stomach. They were still for a moment, readjusting to the reacquainting of their bodies: Brian making space for himself inside Roger and Roger holding him close to the core of him where he belonged.

“Is that my song playing?”

Brian’s eyes widened as he identified the fast pace of Sheer Heart Attack through the door and thin wall. He saw a frown began to form on Roger’s face as gears turned in his head. Aroused and a little panicked, Brian rolled his hips, earning a breathy moan from Roger as his eyes fluttered closed. “I’d rather you only pay attention to me.”

“Jealous?” Roger asked breathlessly.

There was no response necessary for that. Brian braced himself with his hands on Roger’s hips as he slowly pulled back. As tempting as the sight of the stretched rim around his red cock was, he looked up to Roger’s face. Roger’s eyes were hooded as he eagerly waited to be filled again and they fluttered closed when Brian sank back inside him fully with one smooth push. Brian wanted to rush, to take Roger in quick hard thrusts that made him cry out Brian’s name as his prostate was battered by each thrust and they both came in heavy spurts, but Brian knew what really took Roger apart was a steady pace. Taking a deep breath, Brian fought the desperation accumulated way too low on his belly. He fucked Roger in long luxurious thrusts, drawing away almost all the way out and then pushing back in until his hips were flush against Roger. He ground his hips for good measures to remind Roger how deep he was and how stretched Roger had to be to accommodate him. It had the desired effects: Roger’s nails clawing the wall and a hoarse plea for more.

It was almost like making love, except it was not, really. There was more force in Brian’s thrusts whenever he almost hilted himself. It was hard enough that Roger would briefly be jolted almost to his tiptoes, pressed tightly against the wall. Roger’s breaths came out shuddering as he was taken thoroughly. His fair skin was all flushed right now and he moaned when Brian caressed his upper thigh just below his neglected cock. With sinuous movements of his hips, he sought the expert touch of Brian’s hand, only succeeding at most to brush against his arm. Brian’s hand only pressed more firmly into the meat of his thigh and he slammed into Roger hard enough to make his cock twitch and paint clear wetness on the wall. Roger groaned unhappily despite how his body eagerly clamped down around Brian’s sizable cock. He spread his legs wider and moaned beautifully every time he was filled to the brim. Brian draped himself over Roger’s back and mouthed his neck as his thrusts became shorter, unable to resist the velvety clutch of Roger’s body.

“God, I’ve missed this,” Brian panted, then kissed Roger deeply as he fucked him at an angle that would constantly drag over his sweet spot.

Roger moaned into his mouth and pushed back, meeting Brian’s thrusts halfway. They were losing control, flesh meeting flesh with loud wet smacks that filled the small room. Roger’s body tightened every time he was full again, as if he didn’t want to let Brian go, as if he wanted Brian inside him always. The thought of always being in the embrace of Roger’s slick warm body drove Brian wild. He would if he could, if he was allowed. Finally, he closed his hand over Roger’s cock, pumping it in time with his quickening thrusts. Roger pulled away from the kiss to gasp, “then, fuck me.”

“I am fucking you,” Brian retorted distractedly and began to fuck Roger in earnest, quick short jabs that barely left Roger empty before he was stretched to his limit again. The cock in his hand twitched and dripped even more copiously.

Roger tightened around him and tried to thrust into his teasing hand. But, Brian only moved with him. “Fuck you,” Roger spat out with little heat.

Brian nodded absentmindedly, too focused on pounding into Roger and pumping his straining cock to think. His balls felt heavy and tight, swinging between his legs with every thrust. Pleasure pooled on the base of his cock. The slick passage caressed and contracted around him was impossible to resist for long. Heat gathered in Brian’s cock, made both better and worse as he stopped holding back and furiously fucked Roger’s pliant hole, forcing it open, forcing it to accommodate him, forcing it to take everything he had to offer. “Maybe next time,” he said breathlessly.

There was very little talking then as Brian lost any semblance of control. Firm steady pace turned into uncoordinated hard thrusts. He managed to kiss Roger again, a sloppy kiss that made Roger buck into his stroking hand and onto his demanding cock. The only thing on Brian’s mind was finding release in the soft warmth of Roger’s hole. He wrenched his mouth away and pressed his lips against Roger’s shoulder to keep from crying out when the tingling sensation at the base of his spine peaked and burst. Brian came in heavy spurts that he fucked deep into Roger’s tight passage. Abandoning Roger’s cock, he held Roger’s hips to keep him in place as his hips jerked forward erratically, almost shocking himself with the intensity of his desperation. Brian smothered his groans on Roger’s damp neck as bliss overtook him, waves after waves of ecstasy crashing onto him. At last, he stopped, panting, softening length still embraced by Roger’s willing body.

Once he had gathered his breath, Brian carefully pulled out. Despite slightly uncooperative limbs, he wasted no time in turning Roger around and sinking to his knees. Roger’s cock was positively red, bobbing desperately before Brian’s face. Brian didn’t pause to admire it before engulfing it in his mouth. Roger wasn’t meanly proportioned, so Brian could only take what he could, but it seemed to not matter much as Roger immediately began thrusting into his mouth. Roger sank his fingers in Brian’s hair again and held his head in place for him to fuck. Brian relaxed himself obediently, licking what he could of Roger’s cock whenever it slid forth close to his throat and sucking when it pulled back until only the dripping tip remained between his lips. Roger groaned a litany of praises, calling Brian sweet names and encouraging him, telling him no one suck his cock as well as Brian did and promising that Brian would taste him for the rest of the day. Arousal and embarrassment colored Brian’s skin and he hungrily lapped at the tip of Roger’s cock whenever he could in hope for a taste. He caught hints of it but it wasn’t enough—could never be enough. Moaning for more, he held themselves steady with hands over Roger’s bottom. He kneaded the supple flesh for a moment before his fingers went seeking for the hole he had occupied just now. Roger’s hips bucked sharply when he caressed the loose ring. Brian looked up just as three of his fingers slipped in and Roger came heavily onto his flickering tongue with a short cry.

They held each other close as Brian sucked release out of Roger, the thick seed coating his tongue and mouth before being swallowed greedily. Breathless praises came from above him, telling him how good he was for swallowing, for keeping Roger clean, and he moaned and sucked the twitching cock for more. Once Roger gently pushed him away with a huff, he released Roger’s cock with a wet noise and rested his head on Roger’s trembling thigh. He closed his eyes and caressed Roger’s calves while Roger petted his messy hair absently as they recovered. The small room was filled with the sounds of heavy breaths and unmistakable thick scent of sex. Brian wished they could cuddle like they usually did, but his limbs were still heavy and he was half certain Roger would collapse if not for Brian leaning heavily against him. They would do it when they had a proper bed. Brian sighed contently and kissed Roger’s thigh.

Once they regained their bearings, Brian rose to his feet with Roger’s help and offered his handkerchief for Roger to clean himself with. It wasn’t proper clean up, but it would have to do until they could slip into the loo. Brian wiped remnants of lube off his fingers and cock on the handkerchief when Roger was done and then hesitated about what he should do with it – there was no bin around as it was a storage room. Rolling his eyes, Roger grabbed the soiled material and shoved it into his pocket, presumably to be disposed of at the earliest opportunity. Sad for the fate of the perfectly nice handkerchief but relieved that he didn’t have to do the anxiety-inducing task of hiding evidence, Brian redid his trousers and focused on things he could actually do. There wasn’t much, really, as Roger was an expert at cleaning up incriminating evidence. Wanting to contribute something and longing to restore a little bit of the intimacy they had shared, Brian pushed strands of blond hair out of Roger’s still slightly flushed face and did his best to artistically mess of the pretty mop and didn’t do a very good job at it. As if realizing this despite there being no mirror, Roger shot him an unimpressed look and pulled him down for a kiss. Without thought, Brian wrapped his arms around him as he kissed Roger tenderly, glad that he could touch Roger again after being deprived of it seemingly for centuries.

Brian was very reluctant to break the kiss and let go, but for once, Roger was the one being a professional. He stepped away from Brian’s reach, leaving him cold and longing for him again. They hadn’t been together for a long time and Brian didn’t know how he was supposed to do it all over again. With difficulty, he thought despondently. He did want to finish the album right, he just didn’t like that it cost him private time with his boyfriend.

Roger glanced at him when he sighed heavily. “We’ll continue tonight,” he assured Brian. He turned to the door as Brian looked at him with hopeful eyes. “Now let’s see what you’ve made me miss.”

Brian cursed when he remembered why they were in the storage room in the first place. He quickly followed Roger back to their friends. Fortunately, by that time, Sid had gone away. Unfortunately, Freddie’s retelling of what had transpired while they were, uh, distracted didn’t please Roger at all. He spent the rest of the day creatively insulting Sid and being difficult to the rest of them. The unwelcomed visit and critique had motivated him to make the best thing out of their album. He took over and even Freddie stepped away to avoid being a target of his irritation. His foul mood remained when they went home, Brian giving Roger a lift since he didn’t trust Roger to not speed in his mood. They didn’t make it to any bed that night. But, as Brian found himself bent to fit on the backseat of his car, Roger sinking into his loosened body and leaving bruises on the underside of his jaw and Brian pulling him close and lifting his hips as much as he could to get Roger deep inside him, he thought he didn’t mind that much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is an exercise in finding creative ways to get around writing ‘cum’ because I don’t like that word. Very important question I randomly raised while writing this: is Brian and/or Roger circumcised? Probably not, but the question sidetracked me for a good fifteen minutes. Then, I thought about their actual sizes and that was another fifteen minutes of me not writing anything. Pity the fools whom I bug with silly thoughts like this randomly (Pro tip: don't be my friend. I'm annoying). Switching because why not. These two like bickering so much that one fixed position would probably lead to arguments. Also angry sex is hot.
> 
> For now I can still be found on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) where my fanworks never show up on the proper tag(s).


End file.
